1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device refers to a device that displays an image signal. Display devices include all devices that display an externally input image signal, such as a television, a computer monitor, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a smart device, demand for which has explosively increased.
These display devices use a high-quality flat display module such as an organic light emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, etc.
Recently, a flexible display device that is light, thin, and portable is being developed. The flexible display device refers to a display capable of maintaining a curved shape or being transformed into a curved shape by using a flexible substrate.